stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Bojangles' Southern 500
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 25 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Darlington Raceway in Darlington, South Carolina | Course_mi = 1.366 | Course_km = 2.198 | Distance_laps = 367 | Distance_mi = 501.322 | Distance_km = 806.666 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Denny Hamlin | Pole_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Pole_Time = 28.332 | Most_Driver = Kyle Larson | Most_Team = Chip Ganassi Racing | Most_laps = 284 | Car = 2 | First_Driver = Brad Keselowski | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = NBC | Announcers = Steve Letarte, Jeff Burton and Dale Earnhardt Jr. (booth) Rick Allen, Dale Jarrett and Kyle Petty (NBC Peacock Pitbox) | Ratings = 1.5 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (1 & 2) and Mike Bagley (3 & 4) }} The 2018 Bojangles' Southern 500, the 69th running of the event was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on September 2, 2018, at Darlington Raceway in Darlington, South Carolina. Contested over 367 laps on the egg-shaped oval, it was be the 25th race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. Report Background Darlington Raceway is a race track built for NASCAR racing located near Darlington, South Carolina. It is nicknamed "The Lady in Black" and "The Track Too Tough to Tame" by many NASCAR fans and drivers and advertised as "A NASCAR Tradition." It is of a unique, somewhat egg-shaped design, an oval with the ends of very different configurations, a condition which supposedly arose from the proximity of one end of the track to a minnow pond the owner refused to relocate. This situation makes it very challenging for the crews to set up their cars' handling in a way that is effective at both ends. Entry list Practice First practice Denny Hamlin was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 28.543 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Ryan Newman was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 28.641 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Denny Hamlin scored the pole for the race with a time of 28.332 and a speed of . Qualifying results Race Stage 1 The Start Denny Hamlin(11), with Kyle Larson(42) tucked in behind him, took off from their starting positions on the front row. By lap 10 they had built a 1.5 second lead on third place Martin Truex Jr.(78). On lap 12 Larson made a pass for the lead. He began to stretch the advantage over Hamlin almost immediately. Kyle Busch(18) started 5th, Kevin Harvick(4) 22nd, and Jimmie Johnson(48) was sent to the rear of the field for unapproved modifications. Johnson’s team had to work on his car after qualifying and NASCAR imposed the penalty. By lap 25 Harvick worked his way into the top 10. But, there was no catching Larson as he continued pulling away to win the Stage. Byron, Michigan’s own Erik Jones(20) finished 2nd to Larson. Only 14 cars remained on the lead lap at the end of Stage 1. Stage 2 Larson pulled away on the drop of the green flag without a challenge from 2nd place Joey Logano(22). As the pack straightened out into single file formation Truex Jr. took over 2nd. Logano ran third, Harvick 4th, and Keselowski 5th. The first accident of the evening had Kyle Busch(18) getting into the rear of Joey Gase(23) causing Gase to spin down the front stretch on Lap 127. Everyone pitted during the caution. Truex Jr. beat Larson out of the pits to take over the lead. Harvick and Logano will follow the front row into turn one on the restart. The 2017 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Champion, Martin Truex Jr. took the lead in the Southern 500 after the Gase caution. He led Larson off pit road. coming to the green flag, Larson’s car seemed to stumble at the start-finish line. Truex Jr. drove off into Turn 1 with the lead and Harvick moved into 2nd place. Truex Jr. led for 30 laps. Larson recovered from his poor restart to regain the lead on Lap 160. He held the lead for the remainder of Stage 2. The Final Stage More of the same at the beginning of the Final Stage. Larson ran away from the field when the race went back to green. Other than giving up the lead to pit, Larson dominated the competition. With 56 laps to go, Clint Bowyer tangled with Ryan Newman(31) and Jeffrey Earnhardt(96) in Turn 4. The caution brought the field to pit road for fuel and tires. The field bunched up for the restart that would likely determine the winner. Larson led the field. Keselowski, Logano, Harvick, Elliott, Jones and Kyle Busch followed Larson to the green flag on the restart. The 7 contenders were the only cars on the lead lap. The yellow flag waved again with 39 laps to go for debris in Turn 2. All the leaders pitted getting new tires for the sprint to the finish. Larson, Logano, Keselowski, Elliott, and Harvick were the first 5 cars back on the track. With 24 laps to go Earnhardt spun in Turn 2 bringing out the caution again. All the leaders came to pit road for fresh tires. With tire wear such an issue at the track, fresh rubber is a huge advantage. No one dares to restart with worn tires against cars with fresh rubber. Keselowski beat Larson off pit road. Logano, Harvick, and Jones followed. With the quick cautions and wave arounds, the lead lap cars now number 16. On the restart, Keselowski was able to outrun Larson into Turn 1. Suddenly Larson’s car appeared vulnerable. Logano passed for the 2nd position. The two Team Penske cars finished 1st and 2nd. The first win for Penske at Darlington since 1975. Also, it was the first Cup win for Keselowski at the famed “Lady in Black.” He had just won yesterday in the Xfinity Series for the first time in his career at the track. Larson settled for 3rd. A big disappointment for the driver of the dominant car all evening. He led 284 of the 367 laps. Playoff Implications While Keselowski was into the playoffs on points, getting the win and the 5 playoff points is a big confidence boost with 1 week to go in the regular season. Jimmie Johnson and Alex Bowman(88) are the only 2 drivers in danger of missing the playoff among the top 16 in wins and points. Johnson is 19 points ahead of Bowman. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 100 Stage 2 Laps: 100 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 167 Race statistics * Lead changes: 5 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 6 for 35 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 48 minutes and 54 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Steve Letarte, two–time Darlington winner Jeff Burton and Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Rick Allen, three-time Darlington winner Dale Jarrett and Kyle Petty called from the NBC Peacock Pit Box on pit road. Jarrett and Petty also join Earnhardt in the booth for a portion of the race. Dave Burns, Parker Kligerman, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio The Motor Racing Network had the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Dave Moody called the race from a Billboard outside of turn when the field raced through turns 1 and 2, and Mike Bagley had the call of the race atop of the Darlington Raceway Club outside of turn 3 when the field raced through turns 3 and 4 Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Category:2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Category:Historically themed events Category:NASCAR races at Darlington Raceway Category:September 2018 sports events in the United States Category:2018 in sports in South Carolina Bass Pro Shops NRA Night Race Bass Pro Shops NRA Night Race Category:NASCAR races at Bristol Motor Speedway